Nightmares for real, Dreams come true
by katha-12
Summary: A Sissy and Ulrich fanfic. All she wants is to be his friend...


I am one of the very few people who like Sissy. I think she is a misunderstood character. As you may have watched the CL series, her personality is very inconsistent as she is portrayed as an annoying brat most of the time but she also has a nice kind self inside her, which she shows quite a few times in the show. In this fanfic, I gave her the chance to be with her dear, Ulrich, even for a limited time—summer vacation, and also the chance to show her soft and gentle side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legend: italicized words – character's thoughts

( ) – words inside parenthesis, character's actions

At school…

Sissy's POV

_Tomorrow will be the last day of classes...all of the kids are going to have their vacation probably with their parents for sure. Even Nick and Herb have already some plans for their vacation trips with their families. While…I'm going to spend it here in school. Why can't Daddy rest for a while from all the schoolwork he's doing? Why should he stay here and still work even if classes were over? Sometimes, being a daughter of a principal is not a good thing. Yes, I'm popular, but only because I'm his daughter and not for who I really am. I have no real friends, sure Nick and Herb are always there for me, but they're more of companions or like puppies who are always tailing me wherever I go. I can't confide to them my problems; they won't care, for they see me as a tough girl. I have been putting this facade of being tough and bossy. Yes, I tend to be a lot of a meanie, but that's just to mask my real weak self. How I wish to have real true friends...like Ulrich's gang. Deep inside, I want to join them. But whenever I try to do that, I end up insulting each one of them at the point of pissing them off. They really think that I'm a snotty mean brat. I'm not like that...I could be kind and very emotional too. But I've only showed this side to Ulrich, and not to much of my surprise, he ignores me most of the time. I have liked him way way before, even before the time he met any of his friends he has now. But to him, I'm nobody. How I am so jealous of Yumi, she could be with him whenever she wants to. I know that Ulrich like her and cares for her. I don't know how I could ever compete with that, how can I ever win Ulrich's heart when I can't even win his friendship? (huffs) _

This vacation, I should have a lot of thinking to do. I need to change my attitude; I'm going to turn on a new leaf when school starts again…

3 days later...

Ulrich's POV.

_All students are in their vacation right now, even Jeremy, Odd, Yumi and Aelita. Aelita is spending the vacation with Yumi in Japan. All of them…except me. I told my friends that I'm going to have an out of town trip with my parents. I'm supposed to have one this summer; but this morning, my parent's firm has called them for a very important work in Italy. So, with no choice, they have to cancel our family outing. The problem is I can't stay home alone, I wonder where they are going to leave me? We don't have any relatives near here, and it's too short of a notice to plan something out. Where will I stay then? How I wish I could have been with any of my friends, but they're all gone to wherever the hell they are right now. Xana hasn't been attacking for a while, good thing Jeremy found a way for us to go to Lyoko without ever going again to the old factory. We just need to log on any computer and Internet and he'll scan us thru it with his newly made program. I wonder when will Xana attack us again, it's wrong to think of this, but I sort of want to go to Lyoko and fight Xana. At least I will see my friends again...especially Yumi. _

_(grunts) This vacation is turning out to be a bore and maybe worst vacation, I wish it's over already..._

5 hours later...

Ulrich's POV

_I can't believe my parents asked me to spend the rest of the summer here in the school dorm. Why of all people, would they ask Mr. Delmas? Geez...Why isn't Mr. Delmas in a vacation anyway? My parents had resolved to call him and asked to take me in in school. I can't believe that I'm staying here for summer, this whole building, only me and Mr. Delmas...or so I thought_

Sissy's POV

Could this be true? Ulrich is going to spend his summer here in the school dorm too? Oh, I can't wait to see him. But…how should I act around him? Ms. Elizabeth Delmas, I hope you don't mess things up. This summer…I made it a point to change myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

moments later…

(Sissy's knocking on Ulrich's door to his room)

Sissy: Ulrich. Ulrich are you there?

Ulrich: _oh damn! is that Sissy? I can't believe she's here too...how could this summer ever be worse? Isn't she in a vacation with her mom?_ Sissy? (opening the door)

Sissy: Hi Ulrich dear! (beaming at the boy)

Ulrich: what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a vacation?

Sissy: well, my mom is out of country right now doing work, and so is Daddy here in school. I wasn't given any option so I'm staying here for the summer.

Ulrich: so am I. (getting pissed by his unfortunate vacation)

Sissy: yeah I heard. Daddy told me.

Ulrich:_ is she here to bother me? 'coz I'm not in the mood to be so_ Sissy, if you're here just to waste my time talking nonsense, I'd rather have you not be here 'coz I seriously want to be alone right now.

Sissy: oh...(sounding sympathetic) Alright, I'm leaving. I hope you'd be fine though. (closing the door behind her)

Ulrich: _I know I sounded harsh to her. She must be hurt. But honestly, she's the least person on earth I want to see_

Sissy: _I should be angry right now for him to have said that, but I can't blame him. He still thinks that I'm annoying. I'll just check up on him later, when maybe he's in a better mood_

Ulrich: (dialing somebody on his cellphone, it's Odd's number) Hello, Odd?

Odd: ey dude! What's up? How is your vacation so far there?

Ulrich: I have the worst vacation you could ever think of.

Odd: why? Aren't you supposed to be in Bahamas surfing right now?

Ulrich: No, quite the opposite. I'm right here back in school. I'm staying in the dorm. My parents have to cancel our trip 'coz their boss called them. It was a short notice, They have to think of a place for me to stay for the summer, and since I have no relatives around here, they decided to make me stay here in the dorms. They asked Mr. Delmas to take me in.

Odd: Whoa! I'm sorry for you, Ulrich. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now.

Ulrich: ha! You tell me. And to make matters worst. Sissy is here too, I guess because his dad is here in school still working. She knows that I'm staying here. She'll probably bother me the entire summer.

Odd: whoa again! Sissy? Double bad luck for you. Well, good luck with that. I wish I could bring you here in Hawaii, I'm having a blast!

Ulrich: how I wish to be anywhere, even if it's in Xana, except here.

Odd: Cheer up! Call Yumi or Jeremy, any of us, we'll always be here for you, you know. Well, not actually be 'here here', oh, you get the point.

Ulrich: I know. Thanks anyway...oh, and Odd, please don't tell Yumi that Sissy is here too.

Odd: and _Why_ is that? (sounding curious like teasing)

Ulrich:_ yeah, why did I say that? It's not that Yumi will care or get jealous, to be honest, i still have no idea of her feelings for me_

Odd: (waiting for his friend to answer) that's a long pause for no answer there. Ok, I won't ask you, and I won't tell her.

Ulrich: thanks. I better finish my unpacking. Don't want to disturb you from your 'vacation'

Odd: no prob. you can count on me anytime, just call me. ok, bye!

ulrich: bye! (hangs up the phone)

after and hour...

Ulrich: _I finally finish unpacking, and only an hour passed by...(sighs) how slow could the time ever be? What else can I do? I'm not even going to last a day around here. I better go out._

Outside the school, in the grass yards, in the soccer field, a boy is seen playing alone.

Ulrich: _good thing Mr. Delmas game me a permission to practice soccer here, i could also use the gym all to myself_ I'm starting to enjoy myself around here (saying this to himself) (kicking the ball for a goal) _later, I'm going to practice my karate in the gym_

Meanwhile, in the bleachers, on the very top row, a girl is looking at the boy who is playing.

Sissy: _I don't know if I should bother him right now, he looks so serious playing soccer by himself. Oh well, I'm satisfied just staring at him, for once; I'm the only audience he has. I have wished a thousand times to be with him alone. Just to be with him...this is enough..._

Ulrich: (suddenly stops playing and starts to head for a nearby seat to cool down, then he caught a glimpse of a girl afar, above him...it was Sissy looking at him) Sissy?

Sissy: Oh! (waking up from her trance of staring at the boy) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was walking around here when I saw you practicing. I decided to watch you play. Don't worry, I'll go now. (she stands up and starts to leave)

Ulrich: Sissy wait! (calling out to her) (the girl stops and looks back at him) I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't intend to be mean on you. You can stay and watch me play. I won't think it's a bother. _Wow, did I just ask her to stay with me? oh well, I'd rather have company, I feel like a fool being all alone here_

Sissy: really? (sounding enthusiastic) can I come closer? I hope you don't mind.

Ulrich: it's ok, it must be hard watching me from up there (smirking)

Sissy: (letting out a giggle) not really. (she begins to come down to a nearer lower seat)

After a few minutes of more practicing, Ulrich decides to call it a day for him

Sissy: you're really a good soccer player, Ulrich. Probably the best I've ever seen. (looking at him while he's wiping the sweat off his face)

Ulrich: thanks. Well, you haven't seen other soccer players out there, have you? (grinning)

sissy: I don't care, for me you are the best. (blushing) _He already knows that i think that for sure_

Ulrich: You are my #1 fan, are you Sissy? (looking at girl who can't help but blush in front of him)

Sissy: I've always been (she answered) H_e didn't make fun of me or make any rude replies after I said that, well that's a first_

Ulrich: (looking at the sun which is setting) I better go back to the dorm, it'll be dark soon.

Sissy: me too. I'd better go back to my room. Daddy is still working in his office probably right now. I hope he doesn't sleep late, I don't want him to stress out.

ulrich: hold on. Aren't you going home to your house? Do you mean, you also sleep here in the dorm?

Sissy: duh! I have to, FYI our house is so far from here, and besides Daddy has his own quarter in this school too. Like a bedroom if I may say. And he lets me sleep in my room in the dorm. It's no biggie, I have made this school my 2nd home anyway.

Ulrich: Oh, aren't you scared that you're alone by yourself in you room?

Sissy: I admit, I do get scared sometimes but I'm used to it I guess. _Most of the time, I'm always alone wherever I go. _Why would you ask? You're alone here too, now that your roommate, Odd, is not here.

Ulrich: I'm not a coward. I'm not afraid to be alone. (Getting a bit annoyed at the same question being asked to him)

Sissy: _I didn't mean to imply that, I wonder if he's thinking about his friends _You miss them don't you? Your friends, i mean.

Ulrich: (after a long quiet moment, he answers) I'd be lying if I say no. Iam used to being with them and not by myself, I guess. (finally admitting to her his sadness)

Sissy: I know that feeling. Well, you're not entirely alone this summer, I'm here, remember? (hoping that that would cheer him up)

Ulrich: to be honest, you're the last person in my mind that I wish to be with in a time like this. What I mean is, you annoy me most of the time, and we _(my friends and I)_ practically annoy you most of the time too. We really don't get along.

Sissy: (feeling hurt by what he said) I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you and your friends before. You must think I'm bitchy (looking down)

Ulrich: (feeling guilty for what he just said) I don't think that. Sometimes you do good stuffs too. And I appreciate those rare moments. Remember the time when I ask you for a favor to stand in as Yumi for their class picture? You did it even if you didn't ask anything in return. Even though you were punished for it. That was nice of you to do that.

Sissy: _he still remembered that? well, I know how important Yumi is to him. and in that time, all that was in my mind was making Ulrich happy even if I'd to make a sacrifice_ I told you it was no problem. I'd still do that again if you ask me too. (smiling)

Ulrich: (a bit surprised by her change of attitude) _I have thought of Sissy as annoying but right now she is being really kind._

They both walked back to the dorm

10:00 pm

Ulrich: (laying on his bed) _I should be dozing off right now, but i can't get to sleep_ (he stands up and walks out of his room) _I need to get fresh air, maybe that'll make me feel sleepy_

While walking in the halls, he suddenly hears a girl's scream on the second floor above him.

Ulrich: that's Sissy! (He runs upstairs and to her room, knocking on her door) Sissy! Sissy! (He tries to open the door, good thing it was unlocked. he gets in and tries to wake up the girl) Sissy! Wake up!

Sissy: (finally waking up and stops screaming, tears were smeared all over her face) oh, Ulrich! I was so scared. (She hugged close to the boy, trembling)

Ulrich: It's ok. You probably had a nightmare. (patting her shoulders)

Sissy: (she pulls off) I'm glad you're here. It was such a bad nightmare. I dreamed that I was being chased by huge bug-looking machines. They were shooting lasers at me, and I was running from them.

Ulrich: _sounds like a description of Xana's machines_

Sissy: (continuing on) I have always been having these dreams were I'm being chased of by monsters. If not machines, wild animals, ghosts and zombies haunt me. (sniffs) You were once in my dream too, we were being chased by a big reptile and we got trap in an elevator...and..and..I don't know what had happened then, I guess I woke up before we got eaten by the monster. (still sobbing while shaking)

Ulrich: _she's dreaming of the times that we were really chased by Xana's monsters. she can't remember these things 'coz we erased her memories, everybody's memories except ours. In her subconscious mind, she still remembers those events. Too bad I can't tell her the truth_ I bet they're just bad recurring nightmares, Sissy. Perfectly normal. Don't worry. you better get back to sleep.

Sissy: I'm scared to go to sleep, what if I dream of it again? (she holds on to his shirt's sleeves) Could you stay with me here for a while? Please, Ulrich. (she stops crying, but still sniffing)

Ulrich: (he felt sorry for her, she really looks scared) Ok, but only until you get to sleep. (sitting beside her on her bed)

Sissy: thanks Ulrich. (she lays back to bed and tucks in her blanket) you know, whenever you're in my dreams, you always try to protect me from harm. I'm really glad you're here right now. I feel safe with you. (looks at Ulrich sincerely)

Ulrich: (smiles at her) don't worry, Sissy. I'll protect you from your nightmares. (he assures her)

After a few minutes, the girl finally dozed off.

Ulrich: A_t last you're asleep_ (looks at Sissy who seems to be smiling in her dream) _I bet you're having a nice dream now, Sissy. well, Good night._ (He leaves the room and went back to his)

Ulrich: (yawns) _thanks to her, I feel sleepy now. I better get to bed_

Author's notes: Well, what yah think? Please wait for the update. I'm already starting on the next part. You'll also be hearing from Yumi and the rest of the gang too on the next chapters. That's all for now. I hope to hear some reviews from you guys!


End file.
